Today's Awakening
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Modern AU. Robin is going back to school after Christmas break, but the day before it all goes downhill.
1. Chapter 1

Robin slowly dragged himself out of bed. The room was dark, just how he liked it. Across from him, he could clearly hear his younger brother Marc sleeping soundly. His snores echoing in the dimly lit room, Robin did not have to worry about waking him up by moving around.

The white-haired man pulled his favourite purple sweater out of the closet, quickly throwing it on as he closed the door behind him with a quiet click. He walked down the short hallway and into the main kitchen-living room hybrid. He smiled as he saw Morgan, his youngest sister, wrapped in a large pink blanket and watching cartoons.

"Did you make breakfast for yourself?" Robin asked with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head.

Morgan turned and look over her shoulder, her shoulder-length black hair strewn messily about her face. "No, I was kinda hoping you could make me something?" She asked, flashing Robin her signature puppy-dog eyes. Robin chuckled as he made his way to the fridge.

"Of course. What do you want? Something simple or a whole buffet?"

Morgan, already turned back to her cartoons, called out; "Something simple! I gotta go soon!"

Robin nodded and headed into the medium-sized kitchen. He threw a few pieces of bread in the toaster then dug through one of the many cupboards. He did not find the peanut butter until the toaster 'beeped', startling the man. Shaking his head and laughing at his own skittish demeanour, Robin quickly went about preparing his and Morgan's breakfast.

He threw the meal on a single plate and grabbed his juice, heading out into the living room. He quickly set the plate down and sat beside his sister. As he got comfortable, he grabbed half of the bright pink blanket and pulled it over himself, relishing the warmth.

The two ate in silence for awhile, Robin half-watching the television. "Brother?" Morgan asked quietly, her face seeming downcast. Robin's face screwed in concern. He grabbed the remote and muted the TV, giving full attention to the girl.

"Do you miss Plegia?"

"Uhm.." Robin was taken back. The family seldom ever spoke about Plegia, not since they moved away almost a year ago. "Well..not really."

"Oh." Morgan muttered, eyes resting on the remaining pieces of crust.

"What's on your mind?" Robin prodded, poking her face gently.

Morgan giggled and pushed his arm away. "It's just...so _cold_ here. I really don't like it." She huffed, drawing the blanket to her ears for emphasis.

Robin nodded, quickly wrapping his sister in a hug. "I completely agree, but if you really wanted to go back you could live with Dad and Aversa..." He trailed off, sincerely hoping she would decline.

"No!" Morgan answered quickly. "I love it here too! The people are so nice! And I have made so many new friends! Its just...sometimes I really miss the heat."

Robin nodded, relishing the warmth he was getting. "Yeah...it is kinda cold here, but at least we didn't move to Regna Ferox! That place is covered in ice!"

Morgan shivered. "Ugh..."

Robin turned the volume back on, as he and Morgan continued to watch cartoons.

It was some time later that Marc stumbled out of bed, blearily rubbing at his eyes.

"Morn'in!" Morgan and Robin called out, still happily snuggled on the couch. Marc waved half-heartedly in response, stumbling into the kitchen and pouring himself a drink.

"What are you doing today, Marc? Last day before we finally have to go back to school." Robin asked.

"Owain and Cynthia want to hangout...but I don't really want to." Marc replied.

The younger brother sat down in an arm chair beside the couch, sipping at a glass of milk. Like Morgan, his hair was shoulder-length and messy. The two were twins, both born within ten minutes of each other. A fact that Marc liked to hold over his 'younger' twin.

"Don't want to do anything today?" Robin asked.

Marc nodded. Robin smiled. "Yeah, me too. I think I might just go back to bed. I haven't slept in since last summer." Robin agreed.

"Um...Robin?" Morgan asked quietly, not looking at her brother.

"Yes?"

"I was gonna ask you...do you think you could drive me to Nah's house?" Seeing the look in her brother's eye, she raised her arms in defence. "I know you just said you wanted to sleep in and I'm sorry but I don't have any money for the bus and it's a _realllllly _long walk and-"

Robin raised a finger, silencing Morgan. He sighed. "I understand. I want you showered and ready in fifteen minutes!" He ordered, to which Morgan hastily stood and saluted, practically running to the showers.

"Hey! Watch it!" A feminine voice yelled from the hallway, to which Morgan replied with a quick apology.

Rose, Robin's twin sister, walked into the kitchen. She, like Robin, had long white hair kept in pig-tails. Rose was older than Robin by an hour or so, which, like Marc, she held over him during conflict.

"Morning sis!" Robin called form the couch.

"Good morning." She replied with boredom, taking the seat Morgan had previously occupied. Robin offered her the blanket, which she quickly pulled herself under.

"What's your plans for today?" Marc asked, finally seeming to be awake.

"I was gonna go over to Sumia's place. She and Cordelia want to do a day of shopping or something." She waved dismissively.

"Sounds..." Marc began.

"...Boring." Robin finished.

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, I don't really want to...but..." She trailed off, eyes glued to her phone.

"Talking to Sumia?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...they'll be here soon." Rose replied. She breathed in deeply before letting out a shout. "Morg! Hurry up or I'll kill you!" A brief scream of terror erupted from the bathroom, followed by a loud thud. Rose smirked evilly. Marc giggled form the arm chair. Robin shook his head.

"Don't break her, Rose. She already has enough head-trauma from the textbook incident." He chided.

Rose scoffed. "That girl..."

Robin wrote a scribbled note on paper, detailing how he was going to borrow the car for awhile and drive Morgan to Nah's home. He quickly pulled his shoes on and out into the hallway. The apartment, more like a penthouse, was on the upper floors of a large brand-new building. They had only moved there recently. It was expensive, however Robin's father, Validar, worked for a profitable company in Plegia. The d had been rough, but it left them with a steady stream of money to support so many members of the family.

Robin held the elevator door for Morgan, who was throwing on her jacket as she sprinted down the carpeted hallway towards him. Robin rolled his eyes as his sister crashed into the far wall of the elevator. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, finally zipping up her jacket.

The elevator came to a stop on the lower floors of the building, where a short black-haired girl was waiting. The girl, known for being a goth and voodoo practitioner at school, quickly changed her melancholy demeanour when she stopped Robin.

She giggled as she got in the elevator, quickly standing behind Robin. The white-haired man breathed in calmly. "Morning Tharja..." He awkwardly greeted, to which he received a worrisome giggle in response.

"Heh heh heh...it seems that fate has us meeting again Robin..." Tharja murmured to his ear.

Robin sent a pleading look to Morgan, who was doing her best to try and disappear into the floor. "Y-yes well..." He began, unable to find a good response.

"Mhm...trapped in such a cramped space...it would be a shame if the elevator got stuck in here...just the two of us..." Tharja whispered into his ear, pressing herself into his back.

"Morgan's here too!" Robin spoke loudly, to which his sister sent him a death glare.

Tharja _tch'ed _as the elevator door slid open and the two siblings scrambled out.

Robin pulled out onto the street, breathing out a heavy sigh. "I thought we were never going to get away form her..."

Morgan put her head into her hands. "Oh gods...she scares me."

Robin laughed. "I'm sure she's not _too_ bad...just different."

"No!" Morgan exclaimed, putting her hands out to the sides. "She's creepy! I bet she has voodoo dolls of you and animal parts pinned to her walls!" Robin shook his head in response.

The drive over to Nah's place was mostly filled with silence, Morgan silently drifting off to a slumber. Her house was only twenty minutes away, but morning traffic as well as poor weather slowed them down.

Finally Robin pulled to the curb in front of Nah's house. The two met in school and grew instantly attached, with Morgan and Nah spending nights at each others homes almost every weekend.

"Hey, Morg." Robin prodded his sister to consciousness. As his sister scrambled out of the car and ran to the doorway, Robin checked his phone.

"A text from Chrom?" Robin muttered, quickly entering his passcode and reading the message. Robin cursed as he threw the car in drive. "Dammit"

Robin pulled into the driveway of Chrom's house. It was a longer drive to the actual house, which was more like a mansion. Scratch that, in fact it was a mansion. Towering up three stories, it was decorated in white and gold. A variety of balconies and large windows decorated the outside, shining wonderfully in the light.

Robin pulled the car behind a beat-up old sedan that he recognized as belonging to Gaius. He huffed as he got out of the car and walked the uphill path to Chrom's house.

Reaching the door, Robin knocked and waited a few seconds before Lissa, Chrom's sister, greeted him with a hug. "Hey, Lissa." He said with a pat of her head.

"Roooobin! Stop doing that! I'm almost as old as you are!" She huffed and stepped aside, allowing Robin in.

"Nope!" Robin cheerfully replied, "You're still my little sister."

Lissa stuck her tongue out. "Don't you already have one?"

"The more the merrier!" He said cheerfully. "Anyways, why did Chrom text me? He said it was an emergency."

Lissa shrugged. "He didn't say anything to me."

Robin rolled his eyes and made his way to Chrom's room. Up the stairs and a few doors down, Robin noted that his door was decorated with the strange birthmark he had on his shoulder. Robin knocked twice and tapped his foot in anticipation.

The door flew open, revealing a wide-eyed Chrom. Without a word, the man grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled him into his room.

**So yeah. That was a thing. I promise to get a new chapter of the soft side out sometime soon. It's hard to type with one arm. (Dislocated shoulder that is STILL in a sling)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Robin noticed was Gaius sprawled on the floor with a black eye. Robin worked his jaw up and down slowly before sighing and sitting down on Chrom's bed. Chrom was pacing back and fourth in his room, the walls matching the azure of his hair.

"Alright." Robin began. "What is it and why is Gaius on the floor, unconscious?"

Chrom finally stopped pacing and sat in a chair across form Robin. He wrung his hands together nervously before speaking. "I-I punched Gaius pretty hard."

"Yeah I can see that." Robin snarked.

"No! I mean, well yes, but-"

"Chrom!" Robin interrupted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well...I woke up and was talking to Emm before she left for work. Then Lissa woke up and she made her breakfast, but she left her phone on the table. I saw HIM-" Chrom pointed at Gaius, "Sending her messages with hearts and _'I love you's'_ written all over!"

Robin face-palmed. "You do know that everyone else was aware of this, right?"

"What?" Chrom's jaw dropped.

"Yeah they were pretty obvious about it...then again, you aren't the most attentive when it comes to romance..."

"What's that mean?"

"It means..." Robin began, but stopped when Gaius stirred on the floor.

"Ugh...blue? And Bubbles? What happened?" Gaius slurred. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he scrambled to the far end of the room in terror. "You hit me!" The orange-haired man lifted a hand to his eye, gingerly feeling around his face.

"You're dating my sister!" Chrom shouted.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Gaius said plainly.

"How would I know? I Would think you would have told me, or at least Lissa would have."

"Heh." Robin laughed, followed by a sigh. "Listen, man I wanna just sleep. This has been fun and all..." He trailed off, heading for the door.

"Robin." Chrom's 'serious' voice stopped him.

"What?"

"Help me do something to Gaius!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Beat him up?"

Robin stopped for a moment, a very brief moment, to actually consider it. "Nah, this is your problem." He waved and walked back outside. Snow was now falling in heavier flakes, getting in Robin's already snow-white hair.

He got back into his car and drove around a large circular path that lead back down to the iron gate. After waiting for a short while, he pulled back into traffic. Rolling up to a red light, infamous for being up to five minutes of waiting time, Robin rolled down the window and breathed in the cold air.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice spoke in the car next to Robin. Looking over, Robin saw Sumia, with Cordelia at the wheel and his sister in the back. A look of confusion passed briefly over his face before he waved and spoke.

"Hey Sumia! And Cordelia!"

"Not even going to say hi to your sister?" Rose spoke up from the back, her window rolled down.

"I saw you thirty minutes ago." Robin deadpanned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home. I don't wanna be awake anymore." Robin said.

"That won't do!" Sumia said excitedly. "You should meet us at the mall!"

Cordelia flashed Sumia a look of annoyance. Robin sighed. "I really want to sleep..." He mumbled. Seeing the pleading look in Sumia's eyes, and knowing her personally, Robin knew he couldn't get away.

"Alright...I'll follow you there."

A squeal of joy burst from Sumia and Robin rolled his window back up.

:

:

:

:

The group of four were sitting in the food court, having just finished eating and shopping. The white-haired man hadn't even shopped, it was just him being dragged around by the girls. Robin was leaning back in his chair, eyes on the ceiling as he almost fell asleep.

"Robin!" Rose spoke up, jolting the man forward.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Is that Morgan over there?" Rose pointed towards the entrance to a movie theatre across the large food court. Just as Rose said, Morgan was standing there. She was leaning against the wall, eyes darting around the crowds.

"Is she waiting for someone?" Sumia asked.

"I dropped her off at Nah's earlier. They probably went to a movie." Robin replied.

The table watched as Morgan perked up, eyes flashing in excitement. Robin smiled, expecting Nah to emerge from the crowd. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a tall man in a leather biker jacket and jeans. His hair was brown and slicked back.

Robin visibly darkened.

"Who's that?" Cordelia asked, speaking for the first time since Robin met up with the girls.

"I think that's Cherche's brother, Jeremy or something?" Rose said.

Robin stood silently and made his way to the couple, but they had already gone inside. Without a ticket, he had no way of knowing which theatre they went to. Plus the ticket usher would stop Robin, and he didn't have any spare change on him...

With a sigh, he turned and sat back down at the table. All eyes were on him.

"Wow, you looked like you were gonna kill him." Rose said plainly.

Robin nodded slowly.

"Does he get like this often?" Sumia whispered to Rose. The twin nodded in response. "I last saw him like this when I agreed to go on a date with Inigo."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Really, do you have to go 'protective brother mode'? Morgan's almost as old as you were when we used to date."

"This is different!" Robin snapped. "He must be taking advantage of her somehow..."

"Really, Robin you should just let it go." Cordelia said.

Robin scowled. "I'm heading home." He stood and silently made his way out of the packed mall. Some people in the crowd caught his viscous glare and stepped aside. It was quite the spectacle for the usually reserved man.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad we broke up." Cordelia shrugged.

"You two were cute together..." Sumia trailed off.

"Eh." Cordelia shrugged. "He just isn't my type."

"Yeah, your type is rich guys with blue hair named Chrom." Rose remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Rose!" Cordelia blushed.

:

:

:

:

Robin sat in the driver seat, still parked at the mall, and pulled out his cell phone. He ran through his contacts until he found 'Nowi and Nah's home #' listed. He punched the button and held it to his ear.

"_Hello?_" A voice, clearly Nah's, answered.

"Hey Nah, can you put Morgan on the phone?" Robin asked, faking a cheerful voice.

_"Uh, she's in the washroom right now. I can take a message for her?" _

"Nah..." Robin said dangerously.

_"What? She's gonna be awhile I think?" _Nah said with a squeak.

"Cut the shit. I just saw Morgan at the mall with some guy. Who is it?" Robin questioned.

_"Eep! Sh-She's with Gerome, Cherche's brother. I swear! Sorry!" _The phone line went dead.

Robin sighed. "Can't do much right now...I guess I'll just head home."

:

:

:

:

Cherche stood back and admired her handiwork. Her motorcycle sat glistening with a fresh polish, all clean and ready for the road. She sighed as she looked out the garage door. The snow was starting to come down harder. She wondered if it would be a snowday tomorrow.

A tall man in a biker outfit, similar to her own, stalked up the drive way. Cherche waved at her brother, easily recognizing the jacket and hair. Beside him, a cheerful girl with black hair walked with a spring in her step.

"Hello, Gerome." Cherche greeted with a smile. Her brother grunted in response. "And who is this? She asked.

"Hi! I'm Morgan!" The black-haired girl introduced herself.

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?" Cherche said teasingly.

Gerome visibly blushed before pushing past her into the house. "Bye Gerome!" Morgan waved with a jump.

Cherche raised her eyebrows. "Were you not going to follow him?"

"Are you kidding?" Morgan spoke, bewildered. "It took everything I had just to get him to agree to go to the movies with me!"

"That...does sound like him."

"Yeah." Morgan trailed off. "Well, I better get headed home..."

"Would you like a ride?" Cherche asked.

"I couldn't ask that of you! Besides, isn't it unsafe to ride a motorcycle in the snow?" Morgan asked.

"I've ridden Minerva here for years," Cherche patted the motorcycle affectionately. "We'll be fine."

"Well...if you insist!" Morgan replied cheerfully.

Cherche smiled and passed Morgan a smaller sized riding helmet. Morgan clipped the strap on and gave her a thumbs up.

Cherche got on the vehicle, patting the seat behind her. She helped Morgan on. "Does Gerome have a bike too? He always dressed like he does, but I've never seen him ride it." Morgan asked.

"Yes, it's in the shop currently."

"Ah."

:

:

:

:

Robin dropped Marc on his bed, the boy passed out long ago. Robin had come home in quite the mood, only to have it softened by Marc sleeping soundly in the same armchair he had left him in.

The white-haired man heard the door open, and two feminine voices talking. He walked out into the open living room, spotting Morgan and Cherche. The pink-haired woman was wearing tight-fitting jeans and a sleek black jacket. Black boots went almost up to her knees, and Robin couldn't help but admire her figure for a brief moment before snapping into 'brother mode'.

"Morgan!" He almost yelled, _almost_.

"Eep!" She cowered visibly. "Y-yes...?"

"How was Nah's?" He asked with venom.

"I...u-uh..." Her eyes darted around the room. "I guess you caught me?" She replied sheepishly.

"One, I saw you at the mall with Gerome. Second, you got a ride from his sister here, so yes." Robin deadpanned.

"Morgan." Robin spoke seriously, still ignoring Cherche, who had stepped back towards the door to give the siblings a moment. "Is he taking advantage of you in any way?"

"Wha!? NO I asked _him _out and-" Morgan spluttered.

"Excuse me." Cherche cut in with a stone stare. "I don't appreciate you talking about my brother this way."

Robin exhaled. "I'm sorry, Cherche, but you have to understand how it is from my point of view. My little sister disappears with some ominous biker I've never seen before, and doesn't tell anyone about it? I mean no disrespect, I'm just concerned for my little Morg."

Morgan blushed and hung her head low. "I'm sorry, brother, I just wanted to see if he would ask _me_ out but I don't think he's interested in me..."

Robin walked over to his sister, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Just don't make me worry about you like that. I love you." He hugged her tighter for effect.

Cherche smiled. "You care deeply for your family..."

"A trait I got from my mother." Robin said with a grin, finally releasing Morgan.

A loud text tone emanated from both Robin and Cherche's phones at the same time. Both pulled out their phones and read the same text message; _Hey! It's Chrom Exalt. I want you and your siblings at our school to come to my house for a big dinner. Not fancy or anything, wear what you want. Cya soon._

Robin shrugged. "I'm going to take a nap and then head over. God I just want to sleep. Morgan, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll get Marc when I wake up. I assume Rose got the text too..." Robin coughed. "Nice meeting you Cherche, I hope to see you at Chrom's."

"You too, Robin." The pink-haired woman turned to Morgan. "I'll make sure to bring Gerome." She winked and slipped out the door.

Morgan blushed.

Robin bristled.

**So that was a thing. I'm goign to make this a thing that lasts awhile, I hope. I will continue The Soft Side, I promise. Just out of ideas right now. Also, who do you want Robin to end up with. I'm going to bring in all the Shepherds, save for Basilio and Flavia and a few minor ones.I want to hear your imput, help shape the story, etc. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alright..." Robin finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I accept that this is all fate, and it was meant to happen. But, really, this is absurd." _

_"Mhmhmhmhmhmh. Oh Robin, dear, you still don't understand." Tharja murmured. _

_"What?"_

_"I did all of this! I called fourth the heavens, I brought this down upon us all...just...for...this...moment..."_

:

:

:

:

Robin sighed as he pulled the car into Chrom's ridiculous 16-car garage. He could spot Gaius' old orange station-wagon, Cherche's motorcycle, and Cordelia's car. It seemed that out of everyone in the entire school, he was last.

He unlocked the doors, releasing the younger twins as they raced into the house. He got out, ran a hand through his hair, and finally stepped inside the mansion. It was a little bit overbearing, all these people crowded into a dining and sitting room. At least thirty people from school were here, along with their respective cousins/sisters/brothers.

Looking through the crowd, Robin could even pick out Lucina. He hadn't seen her since the first few months he had befriended Chrom. He walked over to greet the serious girl, who for once was managing to crack a smile, until he saw who she was talking with.

Both had blushes on their faces, and Gerome was looking around, anywhere but her eyes. Lucina was obviously interested in him, and vice-versa. It was painfully obvious, even to the others around them.

Robin debated going over there. He didn't want to start off the night making an enemy, so he resigned himself to catching the man before the dinner party ended. Instead, he made his way over to Morgan, who was animatedly talking with Nah.

The smaller girl visibly recoiled when she spotted Robin, and the white-haired man couldn't help but let a sadistic smile form on his face. He finally broke through the crowd and grabbed a fleeing Nah by her collar. He hoisted her up in the air, her legs and arms dangling pitifully.

"For how old you are, you sure are light." Robin remarked, emphasizing his point by holding her higher with one arm.

Nah crossed her arms. "Hmph. This is disrespectful to a lady."

"It's also disrespectful to lie to your senior, is it not?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine! Put me down! This is humiliating!" Nah added with a shake of her arms.

"Not yet." Robin grinned, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Morgan trying to cover up her giggles. "You lied to me, and I understand it was for Morg's sake, but please. I care about her. Don't lie to me when it comes to her safety."

Nah nodded, blushing.

"Good." Robin finally set the small girl down. With a pat of her head, much to her chagrin, he set off to find Chrom.

:

:

:

:

"Oh gods, you're here too?"

"Severa!" A shrill voice called in a reprimanding tone.

Robin turned to see Severa, Cordelia's sister, and Cynthia, Sumia's cousin. Both girls had their hair done in pig-tails, but Severa's reaching down to her waist. They were wearing nice looking blouses, Robin guessed. He didn't know much about fashion, but he thinks that's what it was called.

"Hello." Robin greeted with a nod.

"Ugh. Spare me your niceties." Severa rolled her eyes.

Cynthia blushed, covering up her friends' mouth. "She doesn't mean it! She's just a little ticked off about being dragged away from the mall!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Pleasant as ever, Sev." Robin could see a fire ignite in the girl's eyes. She hated the nickname he gave her when he visited her house so long ago. "But have you guys seen Chrom?"

Cynthia interjected before Severa could scream. "I think he's talking to Vaike over there!"

Robin nodded and walked off. Finally Cynthia released Severa, the twin-tailed girl gasping for breath. "Gawds!" She huffed. "It's always Chrom, Chrom, _Chrom_! I can't get away!"

"We are at his house..." Cynthia smiled.

"Hmph."

:

:

:

:

When Robin finally found Chrom, he wasn't surprised to see the man engaged in an arm-wrestling competition with Vaike. Vaike was a muscled blonde man who, unsurprisingly, was not wearing a shirt. Vaike was constantly trying to beat Chrom at any type of sport. Behind the two men was a chalkboard manned by Miriel. The woman was known to be in the top 1% of grades, and seemed to be taking notes for one of her various research projects.

"Ill get ya this time Chrom..."

"Bring it, Vaike."

Robin watched as Vaike and Chrom both began to sweat, straining against each other. Mirel took detailed notes, often leaning in to take a closer look at one of the man's faces or muscles. Robin sniffed and leaned against the opposite wall, waiting eagerly for the results.

With strain, Vaike finally slammed the rich man's arm into the table. "Woo! Teach wins again!" The blonde yelled triumphantly. Robin shook his head. Miriel began to scribble something down frantically in her notebook.

Chrom finally took notice of Robin and stood, greeting him with a smile. "Hey."

Robin nodded. "Why'd you call everyone here?"

Chrom's eyes sparkled. "I have an announcement, as well as wanting to meet everyone again before break is over."

"Won't we all see each other tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but you never know." Chrom replied.

"That sounds...ominous..." Robin said, raising his eyebrow.

"Hah, I didn't mean it to be. All I want is to hangout with everyone before we dive back into schoolwork." Chrom said.

"Sounds like fun, is everyone here?' Robin asked.

"Yeah, except for Kellam, I believe."

Somewhere behind him, Robin could have sworn he heard a voice call out 'I'm here!', but he simply brushed it off as backround noise.

:

:

:

:

The dinner went by fine, people sitting and chatting. Robin never did get a chance to talk to Gerome, as he was at the other end of the table and sticking close to Lucina. At some point Gaius and Lissa disappeared. Robin was thankful that Chrom was so dense and didn't notice their absence from the dessert of he meal. Knowing Gaius' affinity for sweets, Robin had no doubt that he had a backup stash of candy in case he couldn't sneak any sweets from the kitchen.

As the party was winding down, Robin couldn't help but feel a sharp chill slide down his back. Turning slowly, he locked eyes with Tharja. The goth girl had clung to the shadows the entire time, refusing to speak to most. Robin raised his eyebrows and nodded quickly, deciding to turn back to the conversation before him.

He felt a poke at his back, and turning, Robin came face to face with Tharja. The woman was blushing madly, eyes locked to Robin's shoes. "Robin. Come with me please." She said quickly, disappearing around the corner. Just as Robin was about to follow, a shout erupted from the door.

"Guys! You seen the weather! I can't even get out the door!"

"What?"

The crowds broke their respective conversations, all eyes locking on to Stahl, who was the one who shouted. True to his word, the snow was piled almost to the top of the door, where a small break in the snow you could see the sky. It was a flurry of anger and rage, snow whipping wildly in the wind. Robin's heart sank.

"Don't worry everyone! We have tons of spare rooms and clothes! You can all stay here for the night!" Chrom called, standing on top of chair to raise attention.

Silence enveloped the room, until Stahl broke it. "Woo! Snow day!"

Most of the crowd cheered, and Chrom disappeared to get supplies ready for the throng of people.

Robin shook his head and set out to find Morgan and Marc. The two would no doubt have gone off on their own adventures now that they were spending the night.

:

:

:

:

Elsewhere in the mansion, Tharja's face darkened. "Where is he...?"

:

:

:

:

Robin pulled Morgan into a headlock and reached forward with his free arm to grab Marc. The boy was slightly faster and laughed as he disappeared around the corner. He eased up his grip on Morgan, letting the girl breathe.

"Brother! What the hell?" She yelled, grabbing at his elbow in vain to try and escape.

"Ha! Finally caught you." He laughed. "Where is Marc going? We should get together and call mom, let her know we're all okay."

"Can't you just call her? I was gonna go find Nah and hangout with her!" Morgan said as she finally broke free from her brother's grasp.

"Ugh. Fine. I was going to ease her worry by getting all of us together..."

"Mom will be fine! She's tough!" Morgan exclaimed.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Just don't cause trouble for Chrom. This isn't our house!"

Morgan waved as she disappeared around the corner.

"Kids..." Robin mumbled under his breath, patting his pockets to find his phone. Behind him, a figure appeared.

"You know, you act more like her father than her brother."

Robin turned to see Cherche, smiling with arms crossed. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I do love her. When my parents separated, I sort of had to step up when Mom wasn't home."

A look of concern flashed over the rose-haired girl's face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!"

Robin laughed. "Don't worry, it's in the past. But tell me, what are you doing in Chrom's hallways?""

Cherche blushed slightly. "Truth be told, I got a little lost." Robin smiled at her. "I just wanted to get away, the crowd is getting a little bit rowdy."

"I can imagine. It's practically going to be an all-night party here. I was just going to find some dark room far away and curl up in a corner. I'll have to scavenge some food before Stahl eats it all though."

Cherche giggled. "You make it seem like a survival situation."

"Have you seen Stahl eat?" Robin exclaimed. "We'll be out of food by tomorrow!"

:

:

:

:

Rose quickly ran down the hallway, laughing as she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned a corner and quickly found herself in a dead-end hallway. Turning with a look of mock terror, she faced her pursuer.

"Oh no! What will I do now?" She said, faking a scared tone.

"It seems like I have you now..." Inigo replied, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Without a word, he leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips.

"We should find a room to spend the night, dearest. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold out here all alone, would we?"

"I do want to warm up." Rose playfully bit her lip. "But don't think that you're going to be doing anything else."

Inigo restrained the sigh building inside him. "O-of course."

The couple opened a door nearest to them and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind them, they embraced and kissed again.

"Ahem."

A new voice broke the two from their embrace. Turning, they found themselves looking at Lissa and Gaius in the same situation on a bed. They, however, looked to be more dishevelled. Lissa was almost panting, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"I-uh, well...bye!" Rose stuttered, dragging Inigo out the room and slamming the door behind them.

:

:

:

:

Robin walked the hallways, looking for a place to charge his phone. Just after calling his mother and letting her know the situation, much to her relief, his phone had died. He swung the charging cable in his hand, scanning the walls for a plug.

"Jeez, you think being rich you would own some damn outlets around here..."

Behind him, Tharja giggled.

:

:

:

:

**Not as great a chapter as I intended it to be. But now they're here, trapped in a house. You can only guess what will happen. I plan to add a few more chapters, but I'm looking at no more than 10. Anyways, I'm tired and gonna go die. **


End file.
